


【焉之】eveve

by kirakei



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei
Kudos: 1





	【焉之】eveve

跪坐在客厅一角的青年，穿着墨绿色的西装，在昏黄的灯光下泛着像是丝绸一样明丽的光泽。  
他的双手反扣在身后，背挺得笔直，从远处看几乎像是一条线，或是一把拉满了的弓，就那样直挺挺地立在那里。  
走近了，你或许可以看清他亚麻色的头发，温顺而驯服地贴顺在他的额头上，下面是一张明艳的脸，眉骨间的痣同眼角下的那两颗像是点缀的星星一样环绕着眼镜的痣，即便是脸上没什么表情的沉着，也在闪着光。  
这样的一个青年，走到哪里穿这么一身，恐怕都是要惹来不少人回头观望的，而此刻他就这样跪坐在客厅的一角，呼吸声也轻的几乎听不见，像一只沉默的绿色植物。

沙发上的闹钟声滴滴答答的响起来，青年的身影有一瞬间的震动。  
“没让你动呢”  
坐在桌子前把酒精棉签收好的青年头都没转就说，“之光”  
“...是”

两只手被用金色的链子同脚一块被铐起来，就算他不想把腰挺得这么笔直也无济于事，贴着肉的细链子紧紧地勒着，无时无刻不在用细细密密的痒提醒着自己的存在感。  
他感觉皮肤上像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬，夏光想，布满了自己皮肤每一寸的蚂蚁在啃噬着他的皮肤，进而吸取着他的血液，然后将他的骨骼敲击开，吮吸着他的骨髓，他感觉到痒，无法忍受的，无法忽略的痒。  
“嘉嘉...”  
所以他小声地喊道，像是在求饶，或者是投降，“我好痒啊...”  
被以叠字称呼的青年并不看他，甚至连动作都没有改变的只是说了一句“这时候你好像不应该这样喊我”  
于是青年更委屈了。  
“主人”  
像是要哭了，焉嘉有点无奈地叹了口气，他都能想得出夏光在听见他这声虽然压抑但对方灵敏的耳朵一定能够捕捉到的叹息后，他的嘴角勾出的那种又得逞了一样的笑容。

眼尾有点红的青年被松开了之后在重力的作用下往下扑去，浑身上下蚀骨一样的痒和闷闷的痛让他再跪不住，哪怕膝盖下垫了垫子，哪怕这次的惩罚时间只有短短的半小时，他依然觉得自己委屈极了。  
西装的质量不够好又不是他的错，扣子散开来露出来的也只是黑色的衬衫而已，对方却在回到私密的空间里后立刻就罚他去跪好。  
眼下他是真的被扒了个精光，麦色的肌肤和冷空气接触，迅速的起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
然后他搂住了站在他面前的青年的腰，抬起头看着没什么表情的青年，夏光像是在撒娇一样用头在他的腰上蹭了蹭——如果这时候他的身后可以具象化的话，几乎可以看见一条毛茸茸的大尾巴正在他的身后疯狂地摇晃。

胸前的布料被蹭得又散开了一点。  
“这么着急？”  
被这样问了之后夏光狗狗一样撒娇着蹭头的动作有点僵硬，微张着嘴抬头的样子很难不让一个dom把他的手指塞进去玩弄他的舌头。  
而在被玩弄的时候乖顺地将自己的身体的支配权交付出去，也是一个合格的sub所应该做到的，所以夏光软下来，任由他的主人支配他的颅顶，支配他的脖颈，支配他的大腿他的全身上下的每一块肌肉。  
“我相信你”  
他说。  
他们接吻，在这间空旷的屋子里交换彼此的气息与唾液，在鼻息交融的吻里夏光抓住焉嘉的胳膊。  
然后他被对方顺着胳膊摸下去的手，将他的手掌撑开握住。  
他们的手指交叠在一起，夏光想，他甚至清楚地知晓对方的手指上每一根掌纹在哪里有多长。  
他们之间熟悉对方的身体就像熟悉自己的一样。

他打开身体的时候是全然的信任，但对方却并没有要使用他的身体。  
虽然但是——  
夏光想，他一早就做好了准备和他亲爱的弟弟在这个美妙的圣诞夜里享受一下做爱的乐趣，但是显然  
——“？”  
焉嘉挑着眉头看他的样子让夏光也一僵，“你不要假装自己忘了今天说好了的事”  
好可怜，焉嘉想，要不就放过他一马？  
可是当他的目光下移，看到他的男孩粉红色的、在摩擦当中早就挺立起来的乳头时，他又决定将自己着没用的同情心收起来。  
“撒娇是没有用的”  
今天的焉嘉非常冷酷，这让夏光十分丧气，“你不相信我吗，之光？

好吧，这样的问题，夏光想，他当然不会说不。  
他当然、自然、肯定确定以及十万分的一定相信他的dom，毕竟这是和他有着同样的血脉，在一块生活了二十多年的亲兄弟。  
“那你保证轻一点”  
“我保证”  
“如果我哭了的话，你也得保证你不会嘲笑我”  
“... 我保证”  
“你是不是笑了？”  
夏光叫起来，“你刚才是不是笑了！”

乳头被敷上麻药的感觉有点怪怪的，夏光想，冰凉凉的。  
“我感觉不到我的乳头了”  
他很别扭地转过头对焉嘉说，“是不是你的麻药有问题？”  
而对方的表情很镇定。  
“你平常也感觉不到你的乳头”  
“...好吧”

“我感觉我现在的姿势很像要生孩子了”  
大概是太紧张，夏光想，他一紧张就想要疯狂的说垃圾话，虽然说完之后他就后悔了，因为他看见焉嘉转过头来，很严肃地盯着他看，“真的吗？”  
“当然...”  
他想说是假的，然后他看见焉嘉的手里拿着的穿孔器，迅速地、敏捷地把他早就失去了知觉的乳头揪起来，“嘭”在上面打了一针。  
“好了”  
脱下橡胶手套的焉嘉像是影视剧里的帅气医生一样拍拍手，把他从餐桌上扶起来，还不忘要嘲笑他，“在餐桌上分娩，你倒是挺传统的，之光”  
他把他扶到镜子前，坠着一颗红色小宝石的钉子钉在夏光的左胸胸口，在镜子前的射灯下反射着很奇异的光。  
“808xlight”  
夏光听见焉嘉在他的耳边说，“有机会拿下来的话你可以看看后面刻的字，之光”  
然后他凑过去亲亲呆住了的青年的脸，“圣诞快乐”  
“我的礼物已经送给你了，现在好像该轮到我拆礼物了”


End file.
